Episode 8
Plot Itami, Tomita, Kuribayashi, Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Piña and Bozes are driven through the Gate and arrive in Ginza, Tokyo. The Special Region natives marvel at the skyscrapers and other examples of modern technology around them. Piña and Bozes realize the Empire picked a fight with a civilization vastly superior to it in ways besides weaponry. Komakado, a member of the PSIA (Public Safety Intelligence Agency), greets Itami. Komakado tells Itami that he knows all about him, including his otaku nature, but compliments him on being a member of the Special Forces. Kuribayashi, who already has problems with Itami being a Ranger, becomes visually disturbed by this. The group stops at a restaurant for lunch. Piña and Bozes eat the food and find it to be delicious. Later on, they stop at a clothing store, as Tuka's shirt and jeans would not be appropriate for the Japanese Diet. Lelei and Rory state that their outfits are formal enough. Itami and the three girls go to the Diet, while Tomita and Kuribayashi take Piña and Bozes to meet with Reiko Shirayuri and Kōji Sugawara. Tomita and Kuribayashi act as interpreters for Piña. Piña believes that Japan wants a ransom for the prisoners, but is surprised when Reiko tells her that ransoms are unnecessary. Reiko gives her a roster filled with the 6,000 prisoners from the Ginza Incident, allowing her to choose who can be set free immediately when they meet next time. At the Diet, Itami is questioned by Mizuki about the Flame Dragon. Mizuki asks Itami why 150 villagers were killed by the Flame Dragon before they were able to drive it away. Itami shrugs and plainly states that they didn't have enough firepower to drive it off. Mizuki is offended and accuses Itami of not caring for the lives of civilians, but Itami tells her that he regrets every life he failed to save. A Diet member backs Itami, telling Mizuki that the Flame Dragon's scales were as hard as tungsten and could be compared to a flying tank, so stopping it without taking any casualties would have taken a miracle. Mizuki later questions the three girls about the conditions in the camp. Lelei serves as the translator for Rory and Tuka, who are not proficient in Japanese yet. Lelei tells her that the losses were not the JSDF's fault. Mizuki then questions if Tuka's elf ears are real, which she responds with yes. This causes the photographers in the room to go wild and take pictures. She then questions Rory, believing that her black clothes meant that she lost family members in the attack and that the JSDF are incompetent. Rory is annoyed by Mizuki's question and suddenly speaks back in Japanese, telling her that she is stupid and a little girl. She states that the JSDF worked hard to drive off the Flame Dragon, which was virtually impossible for anyone to do in the Special Region. The JSDF are the true heros, and that Mizuki is a fool for mocking the people who keep the nation and its people safe. Mizuki is outraged and orders Rory to respect her elders. Rory attempts to attack Mizuki, but Itami quickly puts her back into her seat and tells her that Rory is actually the oldest here. Rory states that she is 961 years old, and Tuka is 165. Mizuki looks at Lelei and believes she is just as old, though she is reassured when Lelei tells her that she is 15. Lelei explains that in their world, there are many inhabitants apart from humans. While she is human, Tuka is an elf with an indefinite lifespan. Rory is a demi-goddess, who on her 1000th birthday, would ascend to a true god. Mizuki is humbled by this, and the three girls become instant celebrities on the Internet. After the Diet meeting, a bus is used as a decoy due to fears of the Special Region natives being targeted. Komakado manages to reunite with Itami on the subway. Bozes clings onto Tomita, while Rory clings to Itami, surprising him. Rory believes that the train is headed underground, where the underground goddess Hardy is. Hardy had repeatedly tried to force Rory to marry her, and disliking men, Rory believed that clinging to Itami would drive Hardy off. Itami tells Rory to be patient as they would get out in two stops, but suddenly has enough and sends everyone out. Komakado tells Itami to stick to the plan, before hearing that the path ahead has been cut off. Outside, Komakado speaks with Itami and the two immediately suspect that someone is trying to force them at this location if they stopped the subway. Suddenly, a thief bolts with Rory's halberd, though he collapses immediately. Komakado mocks the thief for his weakness, and tries to carry the halberd to bring it back to Rory. Komakado breaks his back trying to pick up the halberd and is driven off in an ambulance, telling Itami to stick to the plan. Rory mocks Komakado for being just as weak, though Lelei points out that no ordinary human can carry her halberd. Itami realizes that there may be a trap at their planned hotel, but has an idea on where to go. In a dark and cold apartment, Risa is busy finishing her latest doujin so she can submit it and pay her bills. Itami suddenly appears and offers her food, which Risa wolfs down. Everyone asks who Risa is, and Itami tells them that she is his ex-wife, shocking everyone. Anime-Manga Differences * In the manga Mizuki Kōhara appears as a older aged lady, but in the anime she appears as a beautiful middle aged woman, sensationalized. * In the manga, Piña is shocked when Reiko offers her a handshake because in the Empire, a handshake is only shared during proposals and wedding ceremonies. In the anime, she is merely unfamiliar with the gesture. Trivia and FYI *The PSIA or the Public Security Intelligence Agency is the CIA for Japan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime